2000s
The following events occurred in the 2000s: The 2000s was the decade that followed the Second Wizarding War with Lord Voldemort from 1995-1998, unlike the First Wizarding War which ended abruptly on the 31st October 1981 where although Voldemort's body was vanquished his spirit lived on for many years, this time however Voldemort was killed for good and the Order of the Phoenix and their allies won. In the original, first revised, and fourth revised timelines, the 2000s saw many positive changes in the wizarding community of Britain, such as the removal of Dementors from Azkaban, massive reforms in the Ministry included the removal of pro-pureblood laws and discrimination laws against Half-breeds were abolished. The second and third revised timelines reflect the triumph of Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts and his resulting reign over the wizarding community. Events Original Timeline *Late 1990s or early 2000s: Dolores Umbridge is put into Azkaban for mistreatment of Muggles. *Late 1990s or early 2000s: Percy Weasley marries Audrey. *Late 1990s or early 2000s: George Weasley and Angelina Johnson are married. *Early 2000s: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are married. *Early 2000s: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are married. *1990s-2017: Cho Chang marries a Muggle. *Early 2000s: Ginny Weasley retires from playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies to have a family and work for the Daily Prophet. *2000s-2017: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott are married. *2000s: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are married. *'00s or '10s: Neville Longbottom becomes Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts *2007-2008: Hugo Granger-Weasley is born to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. *2000s or 2010s: Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander are married, "rather later" than her friends' marriages.30 July 2007 Web Chat with J.K. Rowling *2000s–2017: Hermione Granger transfers from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. First Revised Timeline *2000: Ron Weasley stays at the Auror Office instead of joining his brother George Weasley at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. *Early 2000s: Ron Weasley and Padma Patil are married. Second Revised Timeline *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger never marry and continue to fight in Dumbledore's Army against Lord Voldemort with the help of Severus Snape. Third Revised Timeline *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger never marry and continue to fight in Dumbledore's Army against Lord Voldemort with the help of Severus Snape. Fourth Revised Timeline No known differences from the Original Timeline Births Original Timeline Bill and Fleur Weasley's children *2 May, either 2000 or 2001: Victoire Weasley *'00s or '10s: Dominique Weasley *'00s or '10s: Louis Weasley Percy and Audrey Weasley's children *'00s or '10s: Molly Weasley II *'00s or '10s: Lucy Weasley George and Angelina Weasley's children *'00s or '10s: Fred Weasley II *'00s or '10s: Roxanne Weasley Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's children *c. 2006: Rose Weasley *c. 2008: Hugo Weasley Harry and Ginny Potter's children *c. 2004 :James Sirius Potter *c. 2006: Albus Severus Potter *c. 2008: Lily Luna Potter Draco and Astoria Malfoy's child *c. 2006: Scorpius Malfoy Rolf and Luna Scamander's children *'00s or '10s: Lorcan *'00s or '10s: Lysander Second Timeline *2000s: Panju Weasley is born to Ron Weasley and Padma Patil. Third Timeline * With the death of Harry Potter, his children James, Albus, and Lily are never born. Fourth Timeline * Same as the Third Timeline * Original Timeline is then restored Notes and references See also *Dating conventions Category:Decades